This invention relates to an electronic musical instrument, more particularly an electronic musical system utilizing a novel harmonic synthesizing system.
A typical electronic musical instrument of the harmonic synthesizing type utilizing digital technique is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,786 dated May 7, 1974. In the electronic musical instrument disclosed therein, setting of the amplitude values of respective harmonics constituting a musical tone to be generated by the musical instrument is made by harmonic amplitude coefficients which have been stored in a harmonic coefficient memory device. However, since the harmonic amplitude coefficients do not vary with time, the same waveform of the generated musical tone is repeated from the beginning to the end of the musical tone with the result that the color of the generated tone is constant and does not vary with lapse of time.
In contrast, the tone color, that is the waveform, of the musical tones generated by natural musical instruments varies delicately between the beginning and the end, thus making musical tones rich in naturalness.